Gestes
by mouchwar49
Summary: Un geste irréfléchi, le début d'une histoire. KidaMikado, fluff, OS.


Disclaimer

Tout d'abord, ni Durarara, ni son univers, ni ses personnages ne m'appartiennent. (© Narita)

Je vous propose pour une fois un petit OS KidaMikado perdu au milieu des Shizaya (que j'adore aussi, hein). Je ne suis pas spécialement fan de ce couple, et je ne sais plus comment je me suis retrouvée à écrire ça, mais je voulais faire du fluff et du Shizaya fluff… Juste NON.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ~ (en espérant ne pas avoir fait d'OOC…)

**Gestes**

Dans la fraîcheur de la nuit d'Ikebukuro, un jeune adolescent blond courait à perdre haleine à travers les grandes avenues et les petites ruelles, sans vraiment savoir où il allait, du moment que ce serait loin de _lui_. Au bout d'un moment, à bout de souffle, certain que l'autre ne l'aurait pas suivi, il s'arrêtait dans un passage désert entre deux grandes artères très fréquentées malgré l'heure tardive. Il s'adossa contre le mur, se passa les mains sur le visage, tout en tentant de retrouver tant bien que mal des rythmes respiratoire et cardiaque normaux, et de se remettre de ses émotions. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, sérieusement ?... Hein ?

La soirée avait pourtant commencé normalement. Après le lycée, Mikado, Anri et lui étaient allés faire un tour en ville, puis cette dernière avait dû partir, le laissant seul avec le petit brun, mais cela n'avait rien d'anormal. C'était déjà arrivé plein de fois qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux en ville.

Oui, mais ce soir-là n'avait apparemment pas décidé d'être normal. Il commençait à faire un peu frais, alors ils s'étaient mis à l'abri dans un petit café peu populaire. Bien assis sur sa chaise, le dos droit, Mikado lui parlait de quelque chose, comme d'habitude, mais il n'écoutait pas. Il le regardait juste fixement, avachi sur sa chaise. Il se sentait un peu bizarre, sûrement à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait consommé malgré le fait qu'il soit encore mineur. Comment l'autre lycéen pouvait-il parler autant ? Il lui donnait vaguement mal à la tête.

Après un certain temps, le blond avait finalement approché sa main vers son camarade, sans trop avoir conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Il l'avait posée délicatement sur sa joue, et avait caressé doucement sa pommette de son pouce. Mikado avait cessé de parler, stoppé net. Il avait regardé Kida avec une interrogation mêlée d'inquiétude. Il lui avait pourtant bien dit que ce n'était pas raisonnable de boire à son âge. Mais il n'avait rien fait pendant les longues minutes durant lesquelles le blond avait continué de lui caresser la joue, son regard vide fixé dans les yeux du brun. Kida avait fini par se redresser difficilement, sans cesser le mouvement régulier de son pouce, et avait approché sa tête de celle de Mikado. Les souffles des deux jeunes hommes s'étaient mêlés et le pouce du blond avait arrêté son mouvement pour venir se ranger contre le reste de sa main tandis qu'un mince contact s'était établi entre les lèvres.

Kida était alors brusquement revenu à la réalité. Il s'était écarté soudainement de Mikado, dans un grand bruit métallique de chaise tombée, avait machinalement porté la main à sa bouche dans un regard d'incompréhension, sans oser croiser le regard du lycéen qu'il venait d'_embrasser_. Il avait fait volte-face et s'était enfui dans l'obscurité.

Et il en était là.

Perdu, désorienté. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? L'alcool y était pour quelque chose, bien sûr, mais il y avait aussi lui, et ses sentiments. Et Mikado. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti d'attirance particulière envers le brun. C'était un ami. Et il ne disait pas ça pour nier ses sentiments ou quoi que ce soit. Il n'en avait pas. S'il avait été amoureux, il l'aurait accepté. Et c'est tout.

Il retira soudain ses mains de son visage et saisit son portable, commençant à écrire un message où il l'excusait de l'avoir embrassé et de s'être enfui par la suite, avant de l'effacer tout aussi soudainement en refermant violemment l'appareil. Et Mikado, qu'en pensait-il ? Il n'avait pas résisté, rien. Il s'était juste laissé faire. Etait-il amoureux de Kida ?... Cela était-il vraiment possible ?... Non, non, c'était Anri qui attirait le lycéen, certainement pas lui. Devait-il donc son envoyer son message d'excuse ? Ou tout simplement attendre ? Peut-être que Mikado le contacterait en premier. Ou peut-être pas.

Que faire ?... C'était si compliqué… Comment s'était-il fourré dans ce pétrin déjà ?...

Kida se laissa glisser contre le mur, se recroquevilla, et enfouit sa tête entre ses bras en se mordant les lèvres. Merde…

...

Le blond se réveilla le lendemain matin, dans son futon, avec un mal de tête atroce. Il resta de longues minutes ainsi, sur le dos, laissant le soleil étendre ses rayons sur son corps, tout en se remémorant durement les souvenirs, flous mais bien réels, de la veille. Et se maudissant une fois encore pour ses gestes.

Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi il regrettait tellement son comportement. Sûrement parce qu'il était un peu saoul. Puis il se rendit compte qu'en fait, il n'avait rien trouvé de désagréable à ce baiser. Encore un problème auquel il avait trop mal à la tête pour y trouver une réponse.

Il n'avait pas envie d'aller au lycée. Il serait obligé d'y voir Mikado, ce qui représentait bien la dernière chose dont il avait envie après les évènements de la veille. De plus, il soleil semblait être déjà assez haut dans le ciel. Les cours avaient sans doute commencé. Pour ne rien gâcher, sa tête le faisait trop souffrir. Deux bonnes raisons pour rester couché.

Les muscles trop engourdis pour se lever et aller chercher un médicament, Kida se roula en boule dans sa couverture et laissa sa tête le lancer douloureusement. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de boire, bon sang. Si seulement il avait écouté Mikado. Encore Mikado. Penser à autre chose qu'à lui. Sinon, c'était la torture assurée pour la journée.

Kida ne tarda pas à regretter sa décision de rester chez lui. A peine une demi-heure s'était écoulée qu'il se rendait déjà compte qu'il ne pourrait décidément pas passer une journée comme ça, sans penser à son ami et à leur baiser. Il avait tenté de dormir un peu, sans succès. Il étendit difficilement un bras vers sa table de chevet et tâta à l'aveuglette jusqu'à y trouver son portable, qu'il ramena vers lui. Aucun nouveau message, ni d'appel en absence. Il était à peine onze heures. La journée allait être longue.

Soudain, le téléphone se mit à sonner dans la main de Kida, signalant un appel et le faisant sursauter violemment par la même occasion. Mikado. Le cœur du lycéen se mit à cogner plus fort et plus vite dans sa poitrine. Répondre ? Ne pas répondre ? Quel effet cela lui ferait-il d'entendre la voix de l'autre, de lui parler ? Au pire, il pourrait toujours raccrocher. Il décrocha et approcha l'appareil de son oreille, retenant son souffle.

« Kida-kun ? » retentit la voix timide d'Anri.

Le jeune homme recommença à respirer normalement. Pourquoi la jeune fille l'appelait-elle avec le portable de Mikado ? En tout cas, cela signifiait qu'il était sans doute à côté d'elle. Peut-être écoutait-il également ? Le blond ne répondit rien, attendant qu'Anri continue.

« Kida-kun, ça va ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Ryugamine-kun ? »

La brune avait prononcé cette dernière phrase dans un souffle, après une hésitation. Evidemment, Mikado devait paraître bizarre aux yeux d'Anri. Et c'était sa faute… Il décida de faire comme si de rien n'était, et répondit à la lycéenne avec le ton plein d'entrain qu'il utilisait habituellement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Anri-chan, j'avais juste mal à la tête, j'ai décidé de me reposer aujourd'hui !

- Tu es sûr ?... s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais bien !

- D'accord, conclut-elle avec cependant une hésitation. Repose-toi bien, Kida-kun. A demain. »

Elle raccrocha. Kida resta encore quelques instants dans cette position, le combiné collé à l'oreille, la respiration régulière, comme s'il fonctionnait au ralentit ce jour-là. Elle s'était forcément rendu compte qu'il avait menti sur son état. Le Masaomi Kida normal ne se serait pas passé de lancer une vanne sur le fait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Il décolla lentement le téléphone de sa tête et le plaça devant ses yeux. L'écran était noir. L'appareil s'était mis en veille.

La sonnerie retentit pour la deuxième fois, faisant à nouveau sursauter Kida en voyant le nom de Mikado s'afficher. Comme par réflexe, il refusa l'appel. A peine trente secondes plus tard, le brun tentait de le contacter de nouveau. Le jeune homme appuya violemment sur la touche « refuser » une fois de plus et lança son appareil à l'autre bout de la pièce, à bout de nerfs. Mauvaise idée. Quand le portable se mit à sonner pour la quatrième fois, il ne pouvait plus l'atteindre pour arrêter la musique stridente et insupportable, dont le volume ne cessait d'augmenter. Kida enfouit sa tête douloureuse sous son oreiller, se bouchant les oreilles le plus fort possible pour échapper au bruit. Quel crétin, il aurait dû l'éteindre. La sonnerie ne s'arrêtait pas. Ca tenait du harcèlement…

« Arrête, gémit Kida dans sa couette. Laisse-moi tranquille… »

...

Le jeune blond décida qu'il ne pouvait plus rester une journée de plus enfermé chez lui sans devenir totalement cinglé. Son mal de tête était à peu près passé, donc ça allait. Il pouvait bien aller au lycée. Il enfila son uniforme et se mit en route.

Mikado était vingt mètres devant lui. Et Kida ne savait pas quoi faire. La vision du brun, même de dos, avait fait ressurgir d'un coup toute la scène de l'autre soir et les sentiments qu'elle avait engendrés, et qu'il avait tenté de tasser au fond de lui. Il aurait bien dû se douter que ce n'était pas possible… De plus, il ne savait toujours pas comment se comporter envers son ami. Faire comment si de rien n'était était après tout la solution la plus simple. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe.

C'est à la pause qu'ils se croisèrent pour la première fois depuis leur baiser. Anri était allée chercher Kida pour voir comment il allait, et Mikado avait bien été forcé de l'accompagner. Les regards des deux lycéens se croisèrent furtivement, l'espace d'une seconde, ce qui eut pour effet de les faire rougir, plus son ami que Kida, par ailleurs. Ils détournèrent les yeux et ne firent plus attention l'un à l'autre.

Après la fin des cours, les deux camarades du blond l'attendaient à la sortie, plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Ils marchèrent côte-à-côté, Anri entre les deux garçons. Personne ne parlait. C'était maladroit. D'habitude, c'était Kida qui lançait la conversation, Mikado qui répliquait, et Anri écoutait en ajoutant parfois quelques mots en souriant discrètement. Mais cette fois, Kida restait silencieux. Mikado devait sans doute se creuser les méninges pour trouver quelque chose à dire, tout en gardant la peur de rendre la situation encore plus maladroite. Quant à Anri, il ne fallait décidément pas compter sur elle. Le blond se sentit désolé pour elle. Elle avait bien dû deviner que quelque chose n'allait pas et devait se sentir gênée dans le silence pesant entre lui et le brun.

Ce fut encore pire quand la jeune fille murmura qu'elle devait y aller, laissant les lycéens seuls. La première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux depuis l'avant-veille. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, immobiles au milieu du flux des lycéens rentrant chez eux ou allant s'amuser en ville.

Puis le blond commença à prendre la route vers chez lui, et Mikado lui emboîta le pas. Ce dernier devait sûrement rentrer aussi. Ils auraient un bout de chemin à faire ensemble avant que leurs routes ne se séparent.

Kida aurait voulu dire quelque chose. Mais que pouvait-il dire à son meilleur ami alors qu'il l'avait embrassé deux jours auparavant, sans réellement de consentement de la part de l'autre, ni de sentiment amoureux de sa part ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mikado non plus, sans doute. De plus, le connaissant, c'était sans doute son premier baiser. Le blond ne dit rien. Il soupira.

Cela devait bien faire cinq minutes que les deux adolescents marchaient côte-à-côte en silence, les bras ballants.

Leurs mains se frôlèrent. Le cœur de Kida rata un battement. Lors d'un deuxième contact furtif un peu moins hasardeux que le premier, il sentit que l'autre était crispé. Lors d'un troisième contact, Kida ne décolla pas le dos de sa main de celle de son camarade.

Le blond se rendit soudain compte qu'il recommençait à agir bizarrement, comme deux soirs plus tôt. Un peu moins bizarrement, certes, mais bizarrement quand même. Il sentit ses joues chauffer et tourna la tête dans la direction opposée à Mikado, vers le sol, afin que ce dernier ne puisse pas voir son visage. Il ne mit pas fin au contact entre leurs deux mains pour autant. Au contraire, il fit en sorte de prendre la main du brun, les doigts entrecroisés.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Et pourquoi Mikado ne réagissait-il pas, pourquoi ne protestait-il pas, pourquoi ne se débattait-il pas ? Pourquoi sa main était-elle toujours dans la sienne ?...

Kida n'osa pas regarder son ami, pas même en lui lançant un regard furtif du coin de l'œil. Il garda obstinément le regard fixé sur le sol qui défilait au fur et à mesure qu'ils marchaient. En plus, il était certain qu'il en était de même pour Mikado.

Les mains restèrent ainsi liées pendant une minute, ce qui parut être une éternité aux deux jeunes hommes, jusqu'au croisement où leurs chemins se séparaient. Ils revinrent soudain à la réalité et leurs mains se quittèrent, comme honteuses, et allèrent se terrer dans leurs poches respectives. Après une courte hésitation, Kida articula un « A demain ». Mikado répondit par l'affirmative en bégayant. Et les deux lycéens s'en allèrent chacun de leur côté.

...

Ce soir-là, Kida hésita longtemps, son portable à la main. Il finit par envoyer un message à son « ami ». Aussi court soit-il.

« Bonne nuit. »

« Ah ! Merci. Toi aussi. »

« Merci. »

Le blond soupira. Des messages totalement banals. C'était désespérant…

Son portable annonça un nouveau message.

« Tu m'aimes ? »

Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il eut un sourire. Ce n'était pas le genre du brun d'écrire des choses pareilles aussi directement. Il avait dû rassembler tout son courage pour lui envoyer un message pareil. Il y avait de quoi, étant donné les agissements de Kida.

« J'en sais rien. »

Envoyé. Non, ça n'allait pas. Nouveau message, il tapa trois lettres à toute vitesse et les envoya avant de réfléchir.

« Oui. »


End file.
